transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Javelin Toss 2029
Note: Some outdated results from last year will show up in the first round. Cybertron Olympic Site - Stadiums Here is where the glorious central Crystal City Stadium, as well as the four auxiliary stadiums reside. The gigantic central stadium is what will most likely capture the attention and imaginations of most visitors. It is a testament to Ultra-Modern Cybertronian Construction. The tall Roman-like pillars that surround the structure show some of the Earth influence that makes it different from other Cybertronian buildings. Its thick metallic walls gleam from the light of countless stars which shine in the ever star filled sky. Brilliant light pours from the inside, out into the surrounding courtyard which includes a towering statue designed by artists from every corner of the known cosmos. The bleachers are all beautifully done with a heavy slope. During the main events the place is packed with aliens of all walks of life, though the majority are restricted to sections meant for their own kind to limit any rowdy behavior. With the roar crowd it's hard not to get swept up in the excitement. The auxiliary stadiums are notably smaller and less significant, consisting of far less places to sit, as well as a smaller combat pit itself. Contents: Sunder Catechism Silverbolt Impactor Javelin Toss Marissa Faireborn Keeper Auxiliary Stadium Floor 1 Auxiliary Stadium Floor 2 Central Stadium Arena Floor Obvious exits: South leads to Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. On the central stadium, a ridiculous and grandiose display is underway. A Decepticon marching band is doing its rounds around the arena, led by a baton-pumping Shawn Berger, resplendent in the absurd suit HIS FATHER wore during "Decepticon Day" years ago. And in the center of the arena is a Decepticon cheerleading squad--a new one, since the last one was destroyed by an enraged Ice Dragon. This time there's only one female minicon, who's performing her stunts with tremendous enthusiasm, and four male Decepticons of various types, who all look like they really don't want to be here. Blitzwing arrives from the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection to the south. Blitzwing has arrived. Keeper completes his rounds and moves in to compete. There will be no pre-set up terrorism today. He can't do anything about accidental impalements however. Keeper arrives in hsi spiffy reds... the same scheme that adorned him the day he faced Focus in Gladiatorial combat. He searches the stadium for trouble while awaiting the event to begin. Marissa Faireborn is entering her first event other than the Full Combat. And beyond her sparring match with James Bailey, this will be her first performance outside of an exo-suit. The Colonel is stressed in standard track & field human gear. It looks amazingly out of place here on Cybertron. Even as she does her stretche before the match, her cell phone is wedged between her ear and shoulder as she carries on a conversation. Blitzwing drives around the arena as a tank and transforms at the javelin field, leaping up in a 'ta-da' posture. The proud and purple leader of the Wreckers has arrived. If EVER there was an Olympic event Impactor ought to enter, this is it. His legendary skill with a harpoon-for-a-hand ought ot translate well into javelin prowess. Sunder is here, representing the Sweeps. Javelin toss is one of his favorite events. He always likes to pretend that a group of Autobots is standing in the area where he gets to throw. He waits patiently for the event to begin. "Yeah I don't know, some kind of cheerleading squad," Marissa replies to the person on the phone even as she stretches. "I know it's really annoying, but what can you do." Pause. "Look, I've got to get going. They're going to be starting soon." Pause. "Yes I know how important this event meant to you, but you have to understand thi-" Pause. "I know, mom, right. I just don't care about javelins the way you d-" Pause. *sigh* "Ok, I'm sorry. Yes, I'll do my best. No, I'm not going to wave to you before I throw." Pause. "Because there's billions of people watching, that's why." Pause. "Ok, talk to you later. Bye mom." Marissa clicks her cell phone off and hands it off to an EDC trainer. Catechism has no idea how to toss javelins. If these Olympics are really such a big deal, why don't the Decepticons have a million-cube javelin facility in Nightsiege? She could actually get in some practise. Still. she's going to put in a showing and all. Blitzwing's experience with javelins is from previous years in the Olympics, much like his experience with the discus and the shotput, two other weapons that, if they were ever used on Cybertron, sure aren't now. Shawn Berger gives a signal to the marching band and cheerleading squad, and they cease their little display and shuffle to the sides, where they believe they will be safe from the puncturings of long metal objects. A Decepticon seeker from the marching band picks up Berger and flies him over to the starting area, setting him down gently. "Ahem," Berger says, adjusting his suit, and speaking into a mike. "Welcome to the 2029 Olympic Javelin Toss Competition. I'm glad you could all make it. Now if the contestants would approach this starting area, I will explain the rules." Under his breath, he mutters, "Whenever I figure them out, that is." He pulls a little scrap of paper from his jacket and peeks at it. "Uh..." Soundwave has arrived. Keeper moves the short distance with a few long strides. He spares each of the other competetors an appraising look and a nod if they bother to make optic / eye contact without scowling or something. Perceptor has arrived. Focus has arrived. Blitzwing looks confident though. "So hey, when do we get to hucking these things?" Perceptor has arrived and looks a bit nervous. He spends a few moments looking over the area in which the javelins are to be thrown and starts mentally calculating, allowing for various variables such as wind, distraction, etc. Shockwave has arrived. Soundwave has spent all day chucking Frenzy at Rumble, warming up for the event! Impactor is kind of dissapointed not to see any of his Wreckers here today, since they are all adept at throwing deadly objects, but unfortunatly, the turn-out seems to be primarily Decepticon in nature. Who also tend to be good at throwing deadly objects. BUT, none of them has a giant killer harpoon in place of a hand. Wreckers 1, Decepticons, 0. Shawn Berger clears his throat, and announces, "First, the competitors shall take three javelins from the rack over there--" He points at a rack full of the pointy things. "Then, they shall throw the javelins, one-by-one, whereupon they shall be scored based on the longest throw achieved by the competitor. Then, the top six competitors shall have another round, and throw three more javelins. Do you understand the rules? And please, no throwing the javelins at each other, the audience, or the Decepticon Marching Band and Cheerleading Squad. Now, let's begin!" Marissa Faireborn pays half attention to Shawn Berger, instead continuing to work on her pre-match preparation. The Colonel goes through a few throwing motions before realizing who it is talking. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she says. "The hell are they letting /you/ run this event?" she asks in a loud voice, feeling free to interrupt the man as he's giving his speech. Focus is in the stands. He's not looking so well after that last fight with Blueshift, even when it's a simulation. Doing his thing takes a strain on his body more than normal punching and kicking. It looks like he over did it a bit. Blitzwing collects his three javelins, eyes the target, takes his position on the line, and swings away! "Read 'em and weep, Autobums!" Javelin Toss: Blitzwing tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Blitzwing tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Blitzwing tosses a javelin. Silverbolt moves south to the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Silverbolt has left. Perceptor takes a moment, with his microscopic attatchment over one eye taking a measurement of the terrain in front of him up to the foul line. Then he takes into account wind speed, barometric pressure, crowd noise variable, and lots of other scientific stuff before heaving his javelins three. Shawn Berger turns beet red as he whirls on Marissa. "Bah, I don't have to take that from you, Lady J--wait." He seems to realize something for a moment. "You're not--uh, never mind." Javelin Toss: Perceptor tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Perceptor tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Perceptor tosses a javelin. Keeper grabs three javelins at random relatively close together and sticks the first two in the ground. He waits his turn in line, watching the ones throw ahead of him, and then he begins. His jogging startup into a light run, twisting the javelin arm back near the end of the path and hop-skipping and then hurling full body force behind the throw. The second throw trajectory and the third are adjusted as he sees fit. Javelin Toss Javelin Toss: Keeper tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Keeper tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Keeper tosses a javelin. Sunder rubs his palms together before choosing three javelins, balancing them in his hand to test their weight, then goes to the line. He assumes a stance with one foot forward and one foot behind him, to give himself momentum by which to propel the spears. Then he throws them in rapid succession. Space-Gun grabs a javelin and walks towards the line. Kind of unsual kind of event for the guy but medals keep Galvatron happy and a happy Galvatron makes a healthy Army. The walking calculator examines his javelin as if it was the first time he handled one. He calculates distance, angle, strength and posture to maximize the throw. He assumes the position, runs a few steps and throws his first javelin. He proceeds to throw the other two in a similar fashion. With the traditional sound, the space-gun unfolds into Shockwave's robot mode. Javelin Toss: Sunder tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Shockwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Sunder tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Shockwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Sunder tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Shockwave tosses a javelin. Soundwave's first volley involves some preparation. Wind speed is calculated, proper direction is determined, and optimum angle is carefully analyzed. For each Javelin, he moves exactly the same way, with exactly the same parameters applied. He gets different results, how weird is that? Javelin Toss: Soundwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Soundwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Soundwave tosses a javelin. "You just be careful, Berger," Marissa retorts, "Don't think just because you're hiding out in a tourist trap like Six Lasers that we're going to ignoring whatever shenanigans you get up to here." The Colonel heads over to where the javelins are, feeling each one for their weight. She already knows which ones she's using, but it still makes her feel better. She doesn't expect to do well in this Olympic given she's competing against killer robots, but her mom convinced her. Once ready, Marissa waits for the field to be clear, and with a running start, hurls a javelin down the length of the field. She repeats this three times, each time looking to the scoreboard for the official distance. Javelin Toss: Marissa Faireborn tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Marissa Faireborn tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Marissa Faireborn tosses a javelin. Catechism stomps over and grabs three javelins, going for the pointiest ones she can find. She likes sharp objects, although no as much as explosives. Then, without any style, finesses, or grace, she chucks the javelins, as if she was throwing rocks at a particularly annoying Autobot. Javelin Toss: Catechism tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Catechism tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Catechism tosses a javelin. Impactor nods his helmeted head, and sts his grizzled jaw into an expression of grim determination. Which is pretty much the only expression Impactor /ever/ has, he just adds extra 'grim' whenever it's time to get down to business. The slow but brutal autobot trods over to the rack of variously-sized throwing spears, and carefully selects only the biggest and heaviest ones remaining. He carefully loosk over the throwing field, and with three throws of his mighty arm, he lanches a quick succession of javelins arcing though the air. Javelin Toss: Impactor tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Impactor tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Impactor tosses a javelin. [ Javelin Toss Logs ] 1. Aug 20 17:27 Shockwave 503.33 m (11 s) ~~ 47' 69.83m/s 2. Aug 20 17:27 Shockwave 502.62 m (12 s) ~~ 52' 70.83m/s 3. Aug 20 17:28 Shockwave 440.35 m (12 s) ~~ 56' 67.83m/s 4. Aug 20 17:27 Sunder 426.89 m (9 s) ~~ 44' 64.23m/s 5. Jul 09 17:54 Elita One 409.98 m (7 s) ~~ 33' 65.57m/s 6. Jul 09 17:54 Elita One 394.20 m (7 s) ~~ 29' 66.57m/s 7. Aug 20 17:27 Sunder 388.57 m (9 s) ~~ 45' 61.23m/s 8. Jul 09 18:50 Elita One 374.12 m (7 s) ~~ 33' 62.57m/s 9. Jul 09 18:46 Sunder 372.73 m (8 s) ~~ 40' 60.32m/s 10. Jul 09 18:50 Elita One 365.50 m (8 s) ~~ 41' 59.57m/s 11. Aug 20 17:27 Sunder 363.57 m (9 s) ~~ 46' 59.23m/s 12. Jul 09 18:50 Elita One 362.61 m (7 s) ~~ 31' 62.57m/s 13. Jul 09 17:54 Elita One 334.45 m (6 s) ~~ 30' 60.57m/s 14. Jul 09 18:14 Sunder 327.20 m (9 s) ~~ 48' 56.32m/s 15. Jul 09 18:14 Sunder 323.72 m (9 s) ~~ 50' 56.32m/s 16. Aug 20 17:32 Impactor 317.28 m (9 s) ~~ 50' 55.63m/s 17. Jul 09 18:20 Ultra Magnus 311.51 m (10 s) ~~ 55' 56.42m/s 18. Jul 09 18:20 Ultra Magnus 306.79 m (11 s) ~~ 60' 58.42m/s 19. Jul 09 18:14 Sunder 305.86 m (8 s) ~~ 47' 54.32m/s 20. Aug 20 17:32 Impactor 297.86 m (10 s) ~~ 60' 57.63m/s 21. Jul 09 18:34 Motormaster 290.10 m (8 s) ~~ 45' 52.63m/s 22. Aug 20 17:28 Soundwave 289.54 m (8 s) ~~ 45' 52.72m/s 23. Jul 09 18:46 Sunder 286.66 m (7 s) ~~ 37' 53.32m/s 24. Aug 20 17:26 Keeper 267.79 m (8 s) ~~ 45' 50.38m/s 25. Jul 09 18:34 Motormaster 258.70 m (7 s) ~~ 43' 49.63m/s 26. Jul 09 18:35 Motormaster 257.66 m (8 s) ~~ 47' 49.63m/s 27. Aug 20 17:24 Blitzwing 249.34 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 48.69m/s 28. Aug 20 17:32 Impactor 248.74 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 48.63m/s 29. Aug 20 17:31 Catechism 247.90 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 48.69m/s 30. Jul 09 18:45 Sunder 242.81 m (5 s) ~~ 30' 51.32m/s 31. Aug 20 17:25 Perceptor 223.88 m (7 s) ~~ 47.5' 46.35m/s 32. Aug 20 17:26 Keeper 223.54 m (7 s) ~~ 50' 46.38m/s 33. Aug 20 17:24 Blitzwing 220.42 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 45.69m/s 34. Aug 20 17:31 Catechism 214.81 m (7 s) ~~ 50' 45.69m/s 35. Aug 20 17:25 Perceptor 214.07 m (7 s) ~~ 48' 45.35m/s 36. Aug 20 17:24 Blitzwing 211.19 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 44.69m/s 37. Aug 20 17:28 Soundwave 209.96 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 44.72m/s 38. Aug 20 17:27 Keeper 209.74 m (6 s) ~~ 35' 45.38m/s 39. Jul 09 18:42 Fusillade 209.46 m (8 s) ~~ 55' 46.27m/s 40. Jul 09 18:00 Fusillade 205.90 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 44.27m/s 41. Jul 09 18:42 Fusillade 201.93 m (7 s) ~~ 50' 44.27m/s 42. Aug 20 17:28 Soundwave 200.93 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 43.72m/s 43. Jul 09 18:03 Motormaster 198.50 m (11 s) ~~ 70' 54.63m/s 44. Jul 09 17:48 Blitzwing 198.07 m (5 s) ~~ 35' 44.25m/s 45. Jul 09 18:42 Fusillade 196.71 m (7 s) ~~ 53' 44.27m/s 46. Jul 09 18:09 Perceptor 195.21 m (7 s) ~~ 48.9' 43.35m/s 47. Jul 09 17:48 Blitzwing 189.45 m (6 s) ~~ 45' 42.25m/s 48. Aug 20 17:25 Perceptor 188.81 m (6 s) ~~ 45.5' 42.35m/s 49. Jul 09 17:48 Blitzwing 188.04 m (6 s) ~~ 40' 42.25m/s 50. Jul 09 18:00 Fusillade 184.92 m (9 s) ~~ 65' 48.27m/s 51. Jul 09 18:03 Motormaster 184.75 m (10 s) ~~ 68' 50.63m/s 52. Jul 09 18:00 Fusillade 183.70 m (7 s) ~~ 55' 43.27m/s 53. Jul 09 18:11 San-Tah 182.85 m (6 s) ~~ 40' 41.44m/s 54. Aug 20 17:31 Catechism 181.70 m (6 s) ~~ 40' 41.69m/s 55. Jul 09 18:08 Perceptor 171.91 m (6 s) ~~ 45.5' 40.35m/s 56. Jul 09 21:29 San-Tah 167.37 m (6 s) ~~ 45' 39.44m/s 57. Jul 09 21:32 San-Tah 165.40 m (5 s) ~~ 33' 40.44m/s 58. Jul 09 18:17 Sunstreaker 161.62 m (6 s) ~~ 42' 39.10m/s 59. Jul 09 18:09 Perceptor 155.05 m (6 s) ~~ 47.3' 38.35m/s 60. Jul 09 21:30 Rider 150.50 m (6 s) ~~ 45' 37.65m/s 61. Jul 09 21:32 Rider 148.07 m (5 s) ~~ 33' 38.65m/s 62. Jul 09 18:17 Sunstreaker 147.40 m (5 s) ~~ 35' 38.10m/s 63. Jul 09 21:29 San-Tah 136.71 m (5 s) ~~ 45' 35.44m/s 64. Jul 09 21:29 San-Tah 136.71 m (5 s) ~~ 45' 35.44m/s 65. Jul 09 21:30 Rider 135.51 m (5 s) ~~ 45' 35.65m/s 66. Jul 09 18:11 San-Tah 133.41 m (6 s) ~~ 55' 36.44m/s 67. Jul 09 18:17 Sunstreaker 129.32 m (5 s) ~~ 38' 35.10m/s 68. Jul 09 21:32 San-Tah 123.18 m (4 s) ~~ 33' 34.44m/s 69. Jul 09 18:11 San-Tah 121.77 m (5 s) ~~ 47' 33.44m/s 70. Jul 09 21:30 Rider 121.34 m (5 s) ~~ 45' 33.65m/s 71. Jul 09 21:32 San-Tah 116.79 m (4 s) ~~ 33' 33.44m/s 72. Jul 09 21:32 Durango 116.10 m (4 s) ~~ 33' 33.95m/s 73. Jul 10 11:03 Strife 111.03 m (6 s) ~~ 55' 33.39m/s 74. Jul 09 21:31 Durango 109.91 m (5 s) ~~ 45' 31.95m/s 75. Jul 09 21:31 Durango 85.38 m (4 s) ~~ 45' 27.95m/s 76. Jul 10 11:03 Strife 85.20 m (4 s) ~~ 35' 28.39m/s 77. Jul 09 18:20 Ultra Magnus 78.44 m (1 s) ~~ 0' 57.42m/s 78. Jul 09 21:31 Durango 74.32 m (4 s) ~~ 45' 25.95m/s 79. Aug 20 17:29 Marissa Faireborn 42.81 m (2 s) ~~ 29' 21.43m/s 80. Aug 20 17:29 Marissa Faireborn 36.28 m (2 s) ~~ 30' 19.43m/s 81. Aug 20 17:29 Marissa Faireborn 18.87 m (2 s) ~~ 31' 13.43m/s [ 81 throws (distance sort) ] A bunch of Olympics officials in padded clothing run out onto the field. "Alright, that's it for this round!" Berger says, sparing a scowl for Marissa. "Now let's give the judges a moment, please." The officials set themselves to attaching really measuring tape to the javelins and stringing back to the nearest white line indicating distance. Keeper wonders if there are any giant mecha spiders to snack on... Marissa Faireborn watches each javelin fly, apparently satisfied with her performance, competing against big scary robots like Durango and the Ghost of Ultra Magnus. She dusts off her hands and heads for the sidelines, purposefully ignoring whatever dirty looks Shawn is probably going to give her for not qualifying for the next round. Shawn Berger taps his ear, where he probably has a tiny little receiver, and declares, "The results are in! Shockwave had the longest throw at 503.33 meters, Sunder at 426.89, Impactor at 317.28, Soundwave 289.54, Keeper at 267.79, Blitzwing at 248.34m, Catechism at 247.90m, Perceptor at 223.88m, and Marissa at *snerk* 42.81. Shockwave, Sunder, Impactor, Soundwave, Keeper, and Blitzwing will advance to the next and final round! This round will determine our medal winners, so make it count!" The Decepticon cheerleading team goes nuts from the sidelines with its routines. Well, the minicon femme does. Shockwave is rather proud of his first throws and checks to see if he can duplicate or beat his previous throws. The one-eyed monster grabs another javelin and adjusts his angle very carefully as to stay between the set parameters. A few steps and flings the javelin into the distance. Marissa Faireborn considers giving Shawn the finger, and were this not on television she'd go right ahead and do it. And so instead she smiles and heads off in a dignified manner. Last place was reserved for her anyway. Blitzwing gives Shockwave a sidelong glare. He's only got one hand! How can he be so good at this? Blitzwing must try harder! Javelin Toss: Shockwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Shockwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Blitzwing tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Blitzwing tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Blitzwing tosses a javelin. Keeper focusses more. Taking his time to get to the line for throwers. Finally his turn comes up. Run run run hurrrrrl! Soundwave picks three new javelins, carefully checking their weights. New analyses scroll across his vision, based on prior results. He power-walks up to the line and chucks the first one (this would probably work better if he actually would run). He checks its trajectory, adjusts. Rinse, repeat. Javelin Toss: Soundwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Soundwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Shockwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Soundwave tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Keeper tosses a javelin. Catechism did better than, uh, Perceptor and a human, so she shouldn't feel utterly terrible about herself, she supposes. The Seeker moves to tromp off and depart. Javelin Toss: Keeper tosses a javelin. Perceptor shrugs and sighs, "So much for science. Another victory for brute force." he goes and analyzes somthing. Perceptor has left. Javelin Toss: Keeper tosses a javelin. Sunder grins widely, baring his fangs, as he gets his javelins for round two. Inspecting them as before, he walks to the line and prepares to throw them. Javelin Toss: Sunder tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Sunder tosses a javelin. Impactor seems rather pleased with his performace. It seems the one-handed heavy hitters are doing well. He grabs a trio of fresh throwing spears. He thinks briefly on how best to adjust his trajectory, and throws anew! Javelin Toss: Sunder tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Impactor tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Impactor tosses a javelin. Javelin Toss: Impactor tosses a javelin. Catechism moves south to the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Catechism has left. Blitzwing moves south to the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Blitzwing has left. [ Javelin Toss Logs ] 1. Aug 20 17:50 Shockwave 517.65 m (11 s) ~~ 47' 70.83m/s 2. Aug 20 17:50 Shockwave 515.83 m (11 s) ~~ 48' 70.83m/s 3. Aug 20 17:50 Shockwave 499.29 m (11 s) ~~ 49' 69.83m/s 4. Aug 20 17:52 Sunder 426.99 m (9 s) ~~ 45' 64.23m/s 5. Aug 20 17:52 Sunder 399.79 m (9 s) ~~ 47' 62.23m/s 6. Aug 20 17:53 Sunder 324.74 m (9 s) ~~ 49' 56.23m/s 7. Aug 20 17:53 Impactor 306.20 m (9 s) ~~ 50' 54.63m/s 8. Aug 20 17:53 Impactor 291.44 m (9 s) ~~ 55' 54.63m/s 9. Aug 20 17:50 Soundwave 278.88 m (8 s) ~~ 45' 51.72m/s 10. Aug 20 17:51 Keeper 278.29 m (8 s) ~~ 44' 51.38m/s 11. Aug 20 17:51 Keeper 247.26 m (7 s) ~~ 42' 48.38m/s 12. Aug 20 17:51 Soundwave 237.31 m (7 s) ~~ 47' 47.72m/s 13. Aug 20 17:53 Impactor 225.36 m (9 s) ~~ 57' 48.63m/s 14. Aug 20 17:50 Blitzwing 220.42 m (7 s) ~~ 45' 45.69m/s 15. Aug 20 17:50 Soundwave 219.11 m (7 s) ~~ 43' 45.72m/s 16. Aug 20 17:51 Keeper 200.33 m (7 s) ~~ 46' 43.38m/s 17. Aug 20 17:50 Blitzwing 193.33 m (6 s) ~~ 45' 42.69m/s 18. Aug 20 17:50 Blitzwing 193.33 m (6 s) ~~ 45' 42.69m/s [ 18 throws (distance sort) ] "Alright!" Berger declares. "That's everyone! Let's give the judges a few more moments to determine the winners!" He smiles, seemingly content that this competition is sure to be won by the Decepticons. Elsewhere, officials are running onto the field and determining distances, and the Decepticon cheerleading squad is throwing its sole femme, a minicon, up and down into the air. "Weee!" she exclaims excitedly. Blitzwing arrives from the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection to the south. Blitzwing has arrived. Marissa Faireborn moves south to the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Marissa Faireborn has left. Shawn Berger taps his ear again, and declares, "I have the results! In third place, we have IMPACTOR, with a throw 306.20 meters long! In second place, SUNDER, who achieved 426.99 meters with his best throw! And finally, in the top spot, is the AMAZING SHOCKWAVE with an UNBELIEVABLE throw of 517.65 meters!" He claps his hands. "The Decepticons win the gold! Congratulations!" He looks to the audience, expecting them to applaud as well, but since many alien worlds have felt the ravages of the Decepticons, their enthusiasm is a bit muted. Berger scowls. "Bah, cretins." Keeper applauds as customary respect for the Decepticons and congratulatory for the Autobot. Sunder is moderately pleased at the outcome. Sure, he didn't get gold, but he got silver, and Shockwave's buff arm was no doubt the reason for the one-eye'd con's superior throws. Blitzwing applauds Shockwave in that snide kind of way that reminds Shockwav that he can win the javelin toss, but he can't clap. Impactor grunts a bit as the winners are announced. Sure, bronze isn't /too/ bad, but still... He flexes his throwing arm experimentally. Nothing wrong there. Altough he supposes it isn't too bad to have been beaten by Shockwave, he's earned a gruging respect from the Wrecker leader. Impactor inclines his head gruffly to a few Autobots who applaud for him, and stomps his way off the field, without having said a word the whole time. Shockwave raises his fist in victory and claims his medal. He is not proud as most would be. This is a simple golden token meant to keep his overload happy and off his back.